Nazrei Nolhun
' ''' is a powerful mage from the continent of Natirth. She is also the younger sister of Princess Nazhila and Prince Nazgrim. Personality Nazrei is a Shyde and a cerebral Narcissist, as a result, she has great difficulty maintaining relationships and fails to recognize the feelings of others. She is fiercely protective of people and possessions she cherishes. She is quite perceptive and intuitive. She's a person of comfort and enjoys living luxuriously, even so, she is not lazy, if sufficiently provoked she is a fearsome enemy, but not quick to anger. As an Introvert she enjoys the occasional solitude, preferring to think she feels the need for intellectual stimulation. Appearance Nazrei is strikingly beautiful. she appears as a slim girl of below average height(roughly 160 cms). She has long, white straight hair, with bangs hanging down over her nose. She has pink eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wears a Purple cloak with a black trim over a blue long shirt, over the shirt she wears a brown leather vest adorned with a Breastplate, the logo of the Mages Guild in the middle. She wears a brown belt and black pants with Thigh high leather boots. History Nazrei was born in the first century of the second era and thus is very old but even so retains her look as nothing more than a teenage girl. Mostly due to her racial heritage. She was a member of the Mages guild since 2E 230 until it's dissolution in 4E 175, Afterwards, she went to Skyrim and Joined the College of Winterhold where she taught Alteration, for a time, until 4E 195 when she left on a journey and didn't return. This is due to her Joining the College of Whispers where she not only teaches but also continues her own studies. Powers and Abilities Nazrei is a powerful mage with the ability to nullify spells and powers, however, it has a few rules, The power can only be used at one power at a time and has a 5 second interval before it can be used again. Meaning she has no way of escaping magic fired in quick succession, however continuous spells such as flames, frostbite, sparks and lightning storm can be blocked for the duration of the opponent's magicka. Otherwise, Nazrei has training in Alteration, Destruction, and Conjuration. Being a powerful ally and a terrible adversary for any mage or otherwise. Through her Alteration she has gained the ability to partially Resist and Absorb Spells should her Nullification fail. Her Expert Destruction magic has earned her the ability to cast runes at long range and easily stagger and disintegrate most opponents with her augmented thunderbolts. Her Expert Conjuration abilities have made her able to bind more powerful weapons, even able to raise the undead and summon atronachs from afar. Character Card Name: Nazrei Nolhun Alias: Coldmoon Appearance: Nazrei is strikingly beautiful. she appears as a slim girl of below average height(roughly 160 cms). She has long, white straight hair, with bangs hanging down over her nose. She has pink eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Race: Shyde Gender: Female Birthdate: 2E 72 Faction: College of Whispers, College of Winterhold, Stormcloaks Skills: M Alteration, E Destruction, E Conjuration, A Acrobatics, A Athletics, A Light Armor Spells: Candlelight, Detect Life, Telekinesis, Ash Rune, Shock Rune, Mass Paralysis, Dread Zombie, Conjure Storm Atronach. Conjure Dremora Lord, Thunderbolt. Unique Powers: Regeneration(Racial), Nullification(Unique) Weakness: Any sort of Physical attacks, her tail Unique Item: Right earring (Empowers her magical abilities) Bio: Nazrei Nolhun was born on the far continent Natirth, this is where she began her studies of magic, to her the alteration mages abilities to resist and absorb spells were the most enthralling to her and was the core of her studies as well as the knowledge she was most comfortable with. Through her studies she gained greater power within Alteration and became a plenty powerful mage but eventually at the age of 100 when she became of age, she left the continent and headed for Tamriel, she wandered the provinces for another 100 years until she heard of the Mages guild being founded, it took her a while to find it in Alinor, but she did and was among the first new mages of the guild. for the next eras she gained power in magic, and at one point even having light armor crafted specifically for her with the logo of the mages guild on her chest. Eventually, she moved from sumerset and settled in the Imperial city with almost unrestricted access to the Arcane University. But during the fourth era the guild was dissolved by the great war and she fled to Skyrim, Joining the college of Winterhold, after the great war ended, however, she returned to Cyrodiil and joined the college of whispers. Trivia *Nazrei was the first character created for the Persistence canon and was to become Nelthro's main character in the series, until her replacement by the younger Liannistra Kalbarian. *Nazrei is madly in love with the Khajiit caravaneer, Kharjo. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mages Guild Category:College of Winterhold Category:College of Whispers Category:Mages Category:Nobility